Fionn's Sketchbook
Fionn's Sketchbook The Deadbeats Job Woodstock.gif|Job Woodstock My best friend. There’s something special about him, he has insights into things beyond even the gods sometimes. Job can be trusted with absolutely anything.|link=Job Woodstock Eddie Eckstein.png|Eddie Eckstein- son of Thor Fearless, dependable, Eddie is the god of Metal, and he IS metal. He has a responsibility I don’t envy: he has to fight his way through messes that happen in Time.|link=Eddie Eckstein Moose Ancelotti.jpg|Moose Ancelloti If The Deadbeats are like a motorcycle gang sometimes, Moose is like the VP. Unshakeably loyal to Eddie and a really good guy.|link=Moose Ancelotti Steve 'Sticks' Lewis.png|Steve ‘Sticks’ Lewis Sticks is constantly wired and he has the enthusiasm of a child. He almost became a member of the 27 club by selling his soul to Satan (Not your grandfather, Lucifer and Satan are not the same person) in return for musical inspiration. He never needed to go so far, he’s a rockin’ drummer.|link=Steve Sticks Lewis Daphne Callahan.jpg|Daphne Callahan Daphne’s cool. She’s confident, she’s one of those geeks that reminds people that being a geek isn’t a bad thing.|link=Daphne Callahan Back To Top House Corvin Fionn Corvin - The Godkiller.jpg|Fionn Corvin - The Godkiller - I hated that name at first, The Godkiller. Hera gave it to me. I've used it where I had to, sometimes to avoid bloodshed. Through it all, I never became the mad dog some say I am, though I often wish I could go back and find another way.|link=Fionn Corvin Apate.jpg|Apate - Goddess of Truth - The Love of my life. When I met her, her aspect was Deception but it wasn't long before I realized her heart was absolutely true.|link=Apate Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan - The Sergeant God. Leviathan A man with a lot of pain in him. He has endured terrible hurt and when I first met him he believed himself to be broken beyond repair, all washed up. He became our General for the Squad and he has taught us a lot.|link=Leviathan Job Woodstock.gif|Job - God of Innocence. My best friend, he will be our god of innocence because he's incorruptible. That's a bigger word than it may seem.|link=Job Woodstock Mercy Fabray.png|Mercy - Goddess of Change and Mercy. Mercedes Febray - Eris/Strife- Daughter of Nyx. But I call her Mercy. Hard-won friendship. We don’t see each other that often but we have a real bond. We each know something of what it is to fear one’s godly aspect and to try to rise above it. She has become an inspiration to me.|link=Mercy Morpheus - King of Dreams.jpg|Morpheus - God of Dreams. An ally and a friend. Morpheus was sent to kill me by his father, but he came to realize Erebus had already sacrificed the fates and three of his brothers to the cause of trying to corrupt me. His hatred for me turned to a strange kinship, then fighting back to back formed a real bond between us.|link=Morpheus Simon Prince.jpg|Simon Prince - God of the Deal. Prince is a magnificent bastard. I thought he and I would be uneasy allies because sometimes we worked well together, but as time has passed he has become a friend, then a close friend. We've watched each other's backs in more situations than I can remember and I know I could count on him for anything.|link=Simon Prince Usclas 'Cassar' Poet of Findias.jpg|Usclas - Casser - The Poet of Findias - Casser was my guide in Ireland and became a friend. A gentle man with a good sense of humour.|link=Casser Proserpine Princess of Agony.jpeg|Prosperpine - Goddess of Pleasure and Good Counsel. She freaked me out at first, I met her in the Burning Man games in Hell. She and the Sisters were my guides in staging the rebellion that unseated Satan from the throne of hell. Since then I've often turned to Proserpine for advice, her loyalty to my father has won her my loyalty forever.|link=Proserpine And The Sisters Of The Whip Sisters Of The Whip.jpeg|Sisters of the Whip - Goddesses of Pleasure. The Sisters are a little scary to most people but... it's complicated. They're kind of like my sisters. They're so very clever and observant, whenever I want to know what's going on in Hell, I turn to them. They're also a whole lot of fun at a party.|link=Proserpine And The Sisters Of The Whip Sisters Robert Palmer.jpg|Sisters Of The Whip as Palmerettes|link=Proserpine And The Sisters Of The Whip Back To Top The Olympians Zeus.jpeg|Zeus. A terribly prideful god. He tried to use me as a pawn when the war with Erebus was coming. He hated that I could enter his halls freely and I think that clouded his judgement of me. I could never call Zeus a friend, his treatment of me was poor. But in the end, he at least got out of the way and let me do what I needed to do.|link=Zeus Hera.jpg|Hera She was the one to call me the Godkiller. Not someone I’ve ever seen show a lot of compassion. When I found her severed head still living in Erebus's dungeon, she said she finally realized I was right and they should never have tried to deal with Erebus. However the next time I saw her I was there to rescue her and she assumed I had turned and was working for Erebus. I'm sad to say, I think that put an end to me having any faith in her.|link=Hera Athena.png|Athena. Before I had met any gods-or known I had at least-, she was my favourite of them. She was my adviser then my friend, and I hope she will always remain so. I love her like family.|link=Athena Ares.jpg|Ares. I've never met him directly, though the way he and Aprhodite sacrificed their child Phobos indirectly led to me becoming The Godkiller. A part of me hates Ares for his part in that.|link=Ares Artemis.png|Artemis. When her brother was murdered by Erebus she came to join me in my raid on Tartarus. She is so powerful and such a magnificent huntress that I thought it all the more amazing that she willingly worked with me, never trying to throw her weight around. In the battles in Tartarus she and her son Cord often covered me by sniping, protecting me as I became surrounded.|link=Artemis Apollo.png|Apollo. I wish I'd had more time to know him. He was a loyal son to Zeus, I have killed and seen the death of too many loyal sons. It hurts to think of. Apollo truly wanted peace.|link=Apollo Carmen De Luxe - Calliope The Muse.jpg|Carmen De Luxe - Calliope, Muse of Song. She and Eddie fight all the time but they were made for each other. Witnessing a musical debate between The God of Metal and The Muse of Song is at times hilarious, almost always inspiring.|link=Calliope Demeter.jpg|Demeter. I know little of her. She brought wonderful food to my 17th birthday and was a lovely guest.|link=Demeter Dionysus.jpg|Dionysus. He’s David Fucking Bowie! As cool as you’d probably expect he is and as inspiring. He came to all my parties and he visited me at Christmas for a duet. He's one of the Olympians with the greatest warmth for mortals.|link=Dionysus Phobos.jpg|Phobos - God of Fear. Son of Ares and Aphrodite. I killed him to save Jenny Swanson, with the help of Cord and Barbie. I still see him when I close my eyes sometimes, but I don’t know if it’s from fear or regret. He was just a pawn of his parents, killing him brought me no joy. And it made me The Godkiller.|link=Phobos Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite. She’s enchanting, though the fickleness that makes her who she is has always prevented me from falling for her charms. Like the worst excesses of love, she is sincere in moments of warmth, but no less herself when she’s being thoughtless. I saw a vulnerability in her when she tried to take Barbie back to Olympus that I can never forget. Hers is a Wild Heart, but it’s a heart all the same.|link=Aphrodite Brandon Van Graff - Son of Hephaestus.jpg|Brandon Van Graff - Son of Hephaestus. A gruff, awkward man. I believe he has a good heart and he has been a great help in my time trying to protect Clearwater. I hold him in esteem as a man to be trusted.|link=Brandon Van Graff Bodhi - Son of Heracles.jpeg|Bodhi - Son of Herakles. I think of him with exasperated amusement. Bodhi was my first mentor and teacher. Be careful when you choose your teachers. Bodhi as I remember him is kind of an oaf but a charming one.|link=Bodhi Cupid.jpeg|Cupid. I love this guy. He's such a sweet, goofy, blubbering, teary mess. A pure, sweet heart of gold.|link=Cupid Cord Van Graff.jpg|Cord Van Graff - Son of Artemis. Always-stormy relationship, from rivals to brothers in arms to divorced parents of Talos. He is one of the bravest men I’ve ever known.|link=Cord Van Graff Poseidon!.jpg|Poseidon! Poseidon is a big-hearted, easily offended giant of a man. I have a great deal of time for him.|link=Poseidon Melia - The Nymph of Clearwater.jpg|Melia - The Nymph of Clearwater. While she is a bundle of mischief, I can never stay angry at her for any period of time. She’s close to my heart for some of the things she taught me about women. Be careful of trusting her, but never dismiss her as an ally|link=Melia Jenny Swanson - Daughter of Athena.jpeg|Jenny Swanson - Daughter of Athena. My first love and a friend for life. Try not to keep things from the ones you love. You’ll break their hearts, and your own.|link=Jenny Swanson Barbie Hudson.png|Barbie Hudson. Barbie is like a little sister, her open heart makes me feel better about the world. In The War In Tartarus she helped avoid a lot of bloodshed.|link=Barbie Hudson Ivan Bokya - Son of Ares.jpg|Ivan Boyka. The Son of Ares, one of the toughest fights I've ever had was with him. He swore his life to me for sparing him so that he could continue to learn and perfect his art and in Tartarus he repaid me many times with his bravery and loyalty. He's a warrior poet.|link=Ivan Boyka Tony Lionor.jpg|Tony Lionor. This fool is a son of Zeus. He pumped Cord full of stupid ideas and made him go and get hurt fighting Ivan Boyka. I ran him out of town.|link=Tony Lionor Hermes.jpg|Hermes. He came to my 17th Birthday party, I recall he was pretty cool, I never got to know him though.|link=Hermes Hades.jpg|Hades. He played a quiet role in helping me figure out how to stop Erebus from destroying everything by showing me a vision of a possible future. I must remember to see him and thank him someday. |link=Hades Back To Top The Aesir Odin.jpg|Odin The Allfather - King of Asgard. Famous for his sagacity, I think his wisdom was clouded by fear. He almost allied with Erebus against me, motivated by fear. Eddie and Freija are like my family , I tried to reassure him this meant that Asgard could count on my friendship but I think his fear and pride still formed the basis of his feelings about me.|link=Odin Freya.jpg|Freya|link=Freya Thor.jpg|Thor - God of Thunder|link=Thor Sif.jpg|Sif - Goddess of Beauty|link=Sif Loki.png|Loki - The Trickster. I had to kill him in front of Eddie, and it hurt like hell to do it. But he came to Clearwater as an agent of Erebus, and there’s no mercy for any who do that.|link=Loki Sigrun - Captain of the Valkyries.jpg|Sigrún - Captain of the Valkyries. Haughty is hardly the word.|link=Sigrun Eddie Eckstiein - Magni - Son of Thor.png|Eddie Eckstein AKA Magni - The God of Metal, Son of Thor.|link=Eddie Eckstein Modi - God of Anger.png|Modi - God of Anger. Modi is a handful. He and Eddie were enemies for a time, kind of. He joined our squad because he wanted to fight by his brother’s side. He always wants to be first into battle, he always wants to roar boasts about his prowess, but he’s a good man to have at your side in a fight.|link=Modi Freija The Valkyrie.jpg|Freija Eckstein - The Exiled Valkyrie. She and Eddie are like brother and sister and they've become like my brother and sister. Frieja was exiled by Odin for bringing Eddie to Valhalla, she won her place back by defeating Sigrún. In our hearts though, she was always the greatest of the Valkyries.|link=Freija Eckstein Back To Top The Amatsukami Amaterasu - Goddess of The Sun.png|Amaterasu - Goddess Of The Sun. Don’t go to her expecting pity or succour, but I did find her a gracious host even when mourning the loss of her daughter. She allowed Riku and I to help Noriko reach her destiny as Guardian Spirit of Tokyo.|link=Amaterasu Susano-O - God of Storms.jpg|Susano-O God Of Storms. I saw him in full dragon form, blue scales, easily a hundred and fifty feet long. An awe-inspiring sight.|link=Susano O Noriko - The Spirit of Tokyo.jpeg|Noriko - Spirit of Tokyo. She was in my study group for a while, murdered by Pecos Bill. It was with him I began the sacred tradition of strangulation, watched the light go out of his eyes so he could know he died for murdering my friend and threatening others. Now, though, she is in Tokyo, a beautiful figure of neon light. If you ever go to Tokyo, tell her your father remembered her with great fondness.|link=Noriko Noriko's Mortal Form.gif|Noriko's Mortal Form|link=Noriko Ryu - Son of Raiden - Master of Energy.png|Ryu - Son of Raiden - Master of Energy. Ryu is almost too refined and posh to function, but make no mistake. He is the son of Raiden the Storm God. His politeness is refreshing sometimes, in a world where manners aren’t so highly valued anymore. His electrical powers and my ice powers combined to great effect in the War in Tartarus.|link=Ryu Back To Top The Tuatha De Danaan Nuada of the Silver Hand.jpg|Nuada of the Silver Hand|link=Nuada Almu - Wife of Nuada.jpg|Almu - Wife of Nuada|link=Almu The Dagda - God of Magnificence.jpg|The Dagda - God of Magnificence|link=The Dagda Danu - The Mother Goddess.jpg|Danu - The Mother Goddess|link=Danu Dian Cecht - God of Healing.png|Dian Cecht - God of Healing|link=Dian Cecht Aengus - God of Youth.jpg|Aengus - God of Youth|link=Aengus Morrigan - Goddess of War and Fate.jpg|Morrigan - Goddess of War and Fate. Never forget that this kind, tired woman is the Tuatha De Danaan Goddess of War. Fiercely loyal and the finest mother I could have wished for.|link=Morrigan Ogma - God of Letters.jpg|Ogma - God of Letters|link=Ogma Brighid - The Maiden of Fire and Water.png|Brighid - Maiden of Fire and Water|link=Brighid Fand and Enbarr of the Golden Mane.jpg|Fand and Enbarr of the Golden Mane|link=Fand Tadg.jpg|Tadg|link=Tadg Rairui.jpg|Rairui. Ogma foretold that the daughter of Tadg and Rairui will be the most beautiful in all of Ireland and will be wooed by the gods themselves. I spoke a few words over her belly and tugged as best I could at the strands of fate so the girl could at least grow up to make her own decisions, choose her own fate.|link=Rairui Mannanan Mac Lir.png|Mannannan Mac Lir|link=Mannannan Mac Lir Bodg Dearg.jpg|Bodg Dearg. No-Nonsense, aggressive but seems honest.|link=Bodg Dearg Usclas 'Cassar' Poet of Findias.jpg|Usclas 'Casser- The Poet of Dublin|link=Casser Lugh - God of Wit.jpg|Lugh - God of Wit. Lugh is kind of a pain, he’s insulting, dismissive, pompous, but he’s also highly entertaining. I like him.|link=Lugh Back To Top The Germanic Pantheon God of Merriment.png|God of Merriment God of Thieves.png|God of Thieves Krampus the Wicked.jpg|Krampus The Wicked. A counterpart to Santa Claus rather than an evil reflection, it's important to remember that.|link=Krampus Krampette.jpg|Krampette. A suitable assistant for the wicked Krampus, the two of them are a lot of fun.|link=Krampette Billow of the Waves.jpeg|Billow of the Waves. Billow. She acts like she's always in it for herself but she's surprisingly good at coming through whenever I need a favor. I like her, she's unpredictable and she's got style.|link=Billow Back To Top The Yankee Pantheon Betsy Ross.jpg|Betsy Ross - Goddess of Domesticity|link=Betsy Ross Uncle Sam.jpeg|Uncle Sam - President of the Yankee Pantheon. I met him but couldn't form any opinion of him. Maybe what he stands for is so general that I couldn't tell who he was.|link=Uncle Sam Pecos Bill.jpeg|Pecos Bill - God Of Cowboys. He killed Noriko and was coming to kill the rest of the scions in Clearwater. A magnificent bastard, but a bastard just the same. Pecos Bill represented all that was bad in America, even if he was a hell of a gunfighter.|link=Pecos Bill Columbia.jpg|Colombia - Goddess Of Exploration|link=Colombia PaulBunyanBabe.jpg|Paul Bunyan - God Of The Land|link=Paul Bunyan Br'er Rabbit.jpg|Bre'er Rabbit - God Of Cunning|link=Breer Rabbit Rosie The Riveter.jpg|Rosie The Riveter - God of Women's Rights|link=Rosie The Riveter Johnny Appleseed.jpg|Johnny Appleseed - God of the Hungry|link=Johnny Appleseed John Henry Irons.png|John Henry Irons - God of Labour|link=John Henry Irons Father-Christmas.jpg|Father Christmas - God of Gifts. He was jolly but... The beginning of this entry is scratched out and re-started, presumably because Fionn didn't want to spoil Christmas for Ford. There really is a Santa Claus! I've met him, he's jolly and kind.|link=Father Christmas Back To Top Denizens of Hell Lucifer - King of Hell.jpg|Lucifer - King of Hell. My father. I like to think that even if he weren't my father I'd think he was the greatest man I've ever met. There is no-one like Lucifer, on earth or anywhere else.|link=Lucifer Prince of Sloth- Belphegor.jpeg|Belphegor 'The Belph' - Prince of Sloth. I liked The Belph from the first time I met him. He’s a gentle, lazy soul who has a positive effect on Hell.|link=Belphegor Prince of Envy- Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan - Former Prince of Envy, now The Sergeant God|link=Leviathan Prince of Wrath- Satan.jpg|Satan - Prince of Wrath. Once a loyal companion of my father in the rebellion. I don’t know how he lost the way so badly, but perhaps he was always evil in his heart. Sometimes evil people will fall into movements that mean to do good.|link=Satan Prince of Gluttony- Beelzebub.jpeg|Beelzebub - Prince of Gluttony. A sickening mass. I spared his life when we created a rebellion in Hell, but I have no illusions about him.|link=Beelzebub Prince of Greed- Mammon.jpg|Mammon - Prince of Greed. I fought him once in Clearwater, beat him at cards at his own table in Hell, but he’s still out there somewhere, loyal to no-one, immensely powerful, motivated only by his aspect. Beware, my son, of anyone who is nothing beyond their aspect, even if their aspect is good.|link=Mammon Lilith, Princess of Hell- seducer of Adam and Eve1.jpeg|Lilith - Princess of Hell - Seducer of Adam. I never met her. She and Leviathan were the parents of Lillin and she was a friend of my father's. I fought by Leviathan's side as he avenged her murder, that was all I could do.|link=Lilith Proserpine Princess of Agony.jpeg|Proserpine - Princess of Agony|link=Proserpine And The Sisters Of The Whip Lilin Rystallus 2.jpeg|Lillin Rystalus - Daughter of Leviathan and Lilith. (Fionn removed his first entry completely and re-wrote it, without any mention of initially believing Lillin may be his sister) Lillin is a curious mix, she's the daughter of the original Succubus but she's also an innocent. She's a wonderful cook and brave, sweet-hearted.|link=Lillin Prince of Lust- Asmodeus.jpg|Asmodeus - Prince of Lust. A horrible creature who murdered Lilith. Leviathan’s killing of him was a step towards recovery I think.|link=Asmodeus Sisters Of The Whip.jpeg|Proserpine's Sisters Of The Whip|link=Proserpine And The Sisters Of The Whip The Voyeur, Eyes of Asmodeus.jpg|Voyeur - The Eyes of Asmodeus|link=Voyeur Red Right Hand, Champion of Satan.jpg|Red Right Hand - Champion of Satan. He never earned the right to one of the names that belonged to my father. I took it from him along with his life.|link=Red Right Hand Champion Of Satan Murmur.jpg|Murmur - Servant of Asmodeus. He insulted Morrigan in front of millions, the gathered hordes of hell. At the first opportunity I tore his heart out and threw it to the crowd, reminding them they must respect my family. Never forget that, my son.|link=Murmur Dagon, Baker of Hell.jpg|Dagon - Baker of Hell|link=Dagon El Gordo.jpg|El Gordo - Hell Stalker|link=El Gordo The Puritan.gif|The Puritan - Hell Stalker. Fuck this guy. I never got to know him but he sure was a creep. Killed him with a sheet of glass.|link=The Puritan Deja Vu.jpg|Deja Vu - Hell Stalker. I don’t think I can draw anything that can do justice to how horrible they were.|link=Deja Vu Mephistopheles, Servant of Lucifer.jpg|Mephistopheles - Servant of Lucifer. It will take a cleverer man than me to figure out if he can be trusted.|link=Mephistopheles Dark Angel.png|The Dark Angel. Once a protector of Clearwater. When The Burning Man game ended and he was freed, he elected to say in Hell. I asked him to be an extra set of eyes watching The Belph’s back.|link=The Dark Angel The Furies.jpg|These Furies ran when I gave them the option|link=The Baseball Furies Verity LeBon.jpg|Verity LeBon - She’s prissy, difficult, but brave. She lives in Eagleton somewhere. |link=Verity LeBon The Dark Angel.png|The Dark Angel Once a protector of Clearwater. When The Burning Man game ended and he was freed, he elected to say in Hell. I asked him to be an extra set of eyes watching The Belph’s back.|link=The Dark Angel Back To Top The House Of Erebus Erebus.jpg|Erebus - Emperor of Darkness. "I will tear his heart out and show it to him for what he has done to my father." Well, a couple of months ago I did just that. It was bittersweet as I suspect vengeance always is. Or perhaps with Vengeance, bittersweet is actually the very best you can wish for.|link=Erebus Nyx.jpg|Nyx - Goddess of Night. It’s hard to hate Nyx. I have seen into her soul, she is trouble but she is not pure malice in the way her husband was. I found her to be a lovely and gracious host when I dined at their home, actually. She is your grandmother and I think she will be a good one.|link=Nyx Apate.jpg|Apate - Deception|link=Apate Hypnos.jpg|Hypnos - God of Sleep. The only god I ever killed by accident. I was tired, hurt from my battle with Morpheus and Erebus sent Hypnos to kill me. We fought hand to hand and it was a brutal fight, in the end I hit him one more time and he just didn’t get back up. I wish I hadn’t killed him, he was just doing his father’s bidding.|link=Hypnos Momus.jpeg|Momus - God of Satire and Mockery. By the time Momus came into things I was close to the end. I spared his life and Nyx’s. I never intended to harm Nyx, and Momus... he was a non-combatant, really.|link=Momus MercyNew.jpeg|Eris/Strife- Daughter of Nyx. But I call her Mercy. Hard-won friendship. We don’t see each other that often but we have a real bond. We each know something of what it is to fear one’s godly aspect and to try to rise above it. She has become an inspiration to me.|link=Mercy Moros.png|Moros - The Executioner - God of Doom I killed him to save Morpheus. He was my twelfth god. I didn’t feel much, just relief at saving Morpheus.|link=Moros Icelus.jpg|Icelus - Nightmare of the Oneroi. I killed him with the rusty chain of a broken swing, on a slowly revolving merry go round in a nightmare realm. I don’t expect that memory to ever leave me. On the plus side: I don’t have nightmares about it. Or anything else.|link=Icelus Phantasos.png|Phantasos - Fantasy of the Oneroi. Mad as a bag of spiders and almost as unsettling. I duelled with him in song. Never forget the power of music.|link=Phantasos Morpheus.jpg|Morpheus - Dream of the Oneroi - King of Dreams|link=Morpheus Erlich Cartmensch.jpeg|Erlich Cartmensch - Son of Erebus. Ugh. He’s an unhappy little guy but he gives me the skeeves. He’s almost as petty as his father.|link=Erlich Cartmensch Erebus Home.jpg|The Mansion of Tartarus. I may not like a lot of what goes on there, but to be honest I kinda liked the decor.|link=The Mansion of Tartarus Back To Top Study Group (Clearwater High) Kat Berkowicz.jpg|Kat Berkowicz. People often call her ‘Stuck-Up’ or ‘Sourface’ She’s always hassling me for not being into enough causes but she’s actually a real gem. Nobody can be as good a person as she tries to be, but she really tries, and I respect that.|link=Kat Berkowicz Rachel Berry.jpg|Rachel Berry. She’s the eyes and ears of the school. She has a notebook with possibly every secret about every person in Clearwater. I’ve never seen inside it. She’s annoying, but I like her.|link=Rachel Berry Troy Donaldson.jpg|Troy Donaldson. Troy had it all when he was an athlete and now he’s figuring out what to do with himself. Troy has an innocence about him that makes me feel better about the world. He’s great company too.|link=Troy Donaldson Annie Edison.png|Annie Edison. It’s no surprise her and me get along well, she’s from New York, she’s a punk. She’s a really cool chick, even if I was initially disturbed by the twin thing.|link=Annie Edison Caroline Decker From Corpus Christie.png|Caroline Decker (From Corpus Christie) I include the full name because adorably that’s how she almost always introduces herself. She’s a sweet, kind of badass chick who’s hell with a paintball gun.|link=Caroline Decker Jean-Ralphio Saperstein.png|Jean-Ralphio Saperstein. Jean-Ralphio is an overconfident boob. He’s immensely likeable. He comes from a huge fortune but always seems to be kinda broke. Genuinely fun to have around.|link=Jean-Ralphio Saperstein Jean-Ralphio Ego.jpg|Jean-Ralphio's Ego. When cursed by a Cambian Jean-Ralphio became this unstoppable lover. It was kind of creepy though, it turned girls to zombies really. Cupid's Arrow turned him back to normal.|link=Jean-Ralphio Saperstein Back To Top The Winters Gary Winters.jpg|Gary Winters. Smug.|link=The Winters Kirsty Winters.jpg|Kirsty Winters. She seems like a very nice lady. Though the Winters regard non-humans as prey.|link=The Winters Sindi Winters.png|Sindi Winters. Dangerous. She almost duped me to my death. The Winters are hunters, and among the things they hunt are mythical beings. They came to town to kill me, but I persuaded them this was a terrible idea. I don’t think there’s any evil in them but they’re terribly sure of themselves, which is often a step down that path. Or at least the path that leads to doing evil.|link=The Winters Val Winters.jpg|Bradley Winters. What the hell did Jenny Swanson ever see in this guy? It makes my blood boil to wonder about it. He’s not all bad.|link=The Winters Back To Top Adults and Authority Figures Police Chief Kermit Curran.png|Deputy Officer Curran ‘Kermit’ Now Police Chief Curran. A decent, dogged protector of the people.|link=Kermit Leslie Knope.jpeg|Leslie Knope. She’s an idealist, an optimist, a good example of how it’s stupid to assume the grown-ups are the bad guys.|link=Leslie Knope Agent Walker.jpg|Agent Walker. Ducky’s father. I never really know what to make of him. Be careful around him but if things are going down, consider using his help. He once worked for the Zeus Initiative, but I don't particularly hold that against him at this stage.|link=Agent Walker Officer McKenzie.jpg|Officer Ben McKenzie|link=Officer McKenzie Sgt Powell.jpg|Sgt Powell|link=Sgt Powell Cadbury.jpeg|Cadbury. Jean-Ralphio's butler. An incredibly stoic individual.|link=Cadbury Dr Robert Hudson.jpg|Dr Robert Hudson. Human father of Barbie Real Fondness, largely for how good a father he is to Barbie.|link=Dr Robert Hudson Dr Mrs Hudson.jpeg|Dr Mrs Hudson. A beautiful woman, an excellent host, and the best mother Barbie could ever have had.|link=Dr Mrs Hudson Larry Berkowicz.jpg|Larry Berkowicz. Kat's father, an incredibly sweet, decent man.|link=Larry Berkowicz Mr Callahan.png|Mr Callahan. Daphne's dad, always kind of a disaster but very charming in spite of it.|link=Thomas Callahan Steven Seagal.gif|Steven Seagal. A deadly, skilled martial artist who taught me how to cook the perfect steak.|link=Steven Nick.jpg|Nick. An older brother to us all, Clearwater's late night radio oracle.|link=Nick Back To Top The Squad Fionn Corvin - The Godkiller.jpg|Fionn Corvin - The Godkiller|link=Fionn Corvin Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan|link=Leviathan Cord Van Graff - Son of Artemis.jpg|Cord Van Graff|link=Cord Van Graff Eddie Eckstein - God of Metal.png|Eddie Eckstein|link=Eddie Eckstein Freija Eckstein -The Exiled Valkyrie.jpg|Freija Eckstein|link=Freija Eckstein Apate.jpg|Apate|link=Apate Andrew Anderson Old.jpg|Andrew Anderson|link=Andrew Anderson Artemis .png|Artemis|link=Artemis Barbie Hudson.png|Barbie Hudson. Barbie is like a little sister, her open heart makes me feel better about the world. In The War In Tartarus she helped avoid a lot of bloodshed.|link=Barbie Hudson Billow.jpeg|Billow. She acts like she's always in it for herself but she's surprisingly good at coming through whenever I need a favor. I like her, she's unpredictable and she's got style.|link=Billow Brighid.png|Brighid|link=Brighid Ivan Bokya - Son of Ares.jpg|Ivan Boyka. The Son of Ares, one of the toughest fights I've ever had was with him. He swore his life to me for sparing him so that he could continue to learn and perfect his art and in Tartarus he repaid me many times with his bravery and loyalty. He's a warrior poet.|link=Ivan Boyka Modi.png|Modi|link=Modi Pele.jpg|Pele. She journeyed into the underworld to save her loved one. He wasn't worthy of it but her gesture was magnificent just the same.|link=Pele Ryu.png|Ryu|link=Ryu Polydora.jpg|Polydora, Captain of the Amazons. Hard as nails. Initially loyal first to Artemis, I had to win the loyalty of her and her Amazons, but it was worth it. They are an awe-inspiring fighting unit and in The War In Tartarus, they never once left my back unprotected.|link=The Amazons Phoebe of the Amazons.png|Phoebe of the Amazons. Gentlest of the Amazons, which means she's still a badass by anyone's standards. But Phoebe is the softest spoken and most approachable of them.|link=The Amazons Valasca of the Amazons.jpg|Valasca of the Amazons. Stoic Valasca, she speaks rarely. When she does it's often something surprisingly well-informed, she seems to pay little attention to the modern world but she actually has a very keen grasp of it.|link=The Amazons Lykopis of the Amazons.jpg|Lykopis of the Amazons. Fiercest in bearing of all the Amazons. The most forbidding, but I've seen beyond it and I've known what it is to have The Amazons treat me like family. Lykopis was no exception.|link=The Amazons Talos - The Legendary Automaton.jpg|Talos - The Legendary Automaton. Cord and I called him Dutch. He's good-hearted I believe, in some ways he's a brother to you, my son. |link=Talos Back To Top The Fomori TheCommitments.jpg|The Commitments, a band made up of Fomorians. I got to hang out with them a few times and heard them play, they were one of the best things about Dublin. Back To Top